1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to a baseball practice device. More particularly, it relates to a batting system having a ball and an impact absorbing member slidably mounted on a line.
2. Background Art
Conventional batting practices require more time, people, and equipment such as batting tees, balls, and a collection net to hit the same amount of balls. Current batting practices do not enforce proper muscle memory and hand-eye coordination.
More particularly, current batting systems require complex set-up on a field. Additionally, they do not allow for continual batting of balls with little delay in between each swing. Often a batter is dependent on other individuals to pitch the ball, to set the balls on a batting tee, to collect the balls, and to retrieve the balls.
Thus, there is a need for a batting system that allows for easy set-up at any field, is compact and easy to transport, promotes continual batting of balls with little delay in between each swing, and allows for a batter to practice independently without requiring anyone to pitch the balls, to set balls on batting tees, to retrieve the balls, and to collect the balls.